


Death Of The Family

by sunlightlix (orphan_account)



Series: Dark Comedy [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Action, Angst, Joker!Hyunjin, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sequel, Violence, i mean it’s basically the same tags as the first one but I don’t want to rewrite all of them, idk why you would be reading this if you haven’t read the first one, just read the first one, light fluff, read the first one first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sunlightlix
Summary: The Joker is back with a vengeance but little does he know he’s not the only one out for revenge.





	1. The Joker’s Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We back bitches

He sat and waited, waited as the car drove along the dark road. The chains on his wrist clinked together as he stared out the window at the emptiness of the night.

A voice called out to him from the front seat, “what are you staring at freak?” He laughed. “Oh nothing, just waiting.” “Waiting? Waiting for what-”

The guard couldn’t finish his sentence before something exploded on the road sending them flipping to the side of the road. He laughed holding on to the seat waiting for the car to stop.

“W-What the hell…” the guard said weakly. Two men walked over to the car, guns in hand. They quickly took out the guard and driver before open the back and pulling _ the joker _out.

“It’s good to see you sir.” “It's good to be free.” He laughed as the cuff were cut off his wrists. Turning on his heals he faced the magnificat city in front of him raising his arms to the sky.

“Gotham! Honey I’m home!”

—

This was a sight none of them ever wanted to see, something that they only imagine could happen. It felt like a bad dream, a ghost of their past coming back to haunt them. They wished they could wake up but they couldn’t.

That’s exactly how Jisung and Changbin felt staring at the car flipped on the side of the road, a car that was supposed to be carrying the most dangerous man in Gotham to a high security prison, but that man, _ the joker _, was no where to be found.

It had been three years since The Joker was last free and in those years they had tried to move on with their lives despite the damage he’d caused. But seeing that car flipped on the side of the road made everything come crashing back down on them.

They could hear the murmurs around the scene, someone saying one thing another saying something completely but none knowing the actual truth. Finally Changbin couldn’t take it anymore. “Everyone shut up! No one does anything else until Commissioner Bang arrives, you understand?” He yells.

Every officer, first responder, everyone completely stops what they are doing accept for those treating the injured. “How do you think he’s gonna take it?” Jisung asks his partner. “You know exactly how he’s gonna take it Sung, he’s gonna lose his shit.” Changbin doesn’t even look at him, he stares right at the car coming down the road in front of him, he’s here.

“the commissioner is here!” Jisung yells to prepare everyone for what comes next. The car stopped, the elder steps out his heals clicking on the pavement harshly, he really wasn’t happy.

“How’s it going, commissioner?” He says trying to lighten the mood but he only receives an eye roll in return. “Now is not the time for small talk, Changbin.” Woojin replies.

“What do we have here?” “I think the scene explains itself. There was a small explosive planted on the road that went off when the car when over it sending it flying, clearly Joker had contact with some of his old henchmen.” Woojin looks in the back of the car, something white and red catches his eye quickly. He slides over his hand before grabbing it. It’s a joker card. “Son of a bitch.” 

“What do you want us to do?” “Okay listen up everyone! Get the victims to the hospital, clean this up as quick as possible. We don’t want the media to pick up the news before we get our statement out!” He shouts, it didn’t take a detective to know Woojin was beyond mad, but it did take a close friend of his to know that this was a lot more personal than other cases.

Jisung and Changbin look at each other trying to decide who should talk to him first, but that decision was quickly made for them. Woojin started walking back to his car, the two quickly raced after him “where are you going?” “Back to my office, what does it look like?” 

Changbin gives him a look “we really wanted to talk to you about this-” “right now there is nothing to talk about, if it’s that important then come by my office later.”

The two stared as their friend walked away, they almost didn’t even recognize him. But then again, 3 years and the amount of shit Woojin had to go through can change a person into someone almost unrecognizable.

—

“Absolutely not.” “Why not?” “Are you out of your fucking mind Changbin? Why on earth would I let you take this case after what happened last time?” Woojin stands over his desk facing the two of them clearly pissed off they just asked for _ The Joker Case. _

“If anyone deserves to take him in Woojin it’s us, after everything he’s done to us how can you-” “that’s exactly why I’m saying no! You are not putting yourself in that position again, he nearly killed you Changbin! What if he comes after you again, huh? What if he comes after Felix again?”

Changbin’s gaze sharpened “that’s exactly why I’m doing it. I deserve justice, Felix deserves justice. You and Minho deserve justice, and most of all Chan.” Woojin slammed his fist on the table, “Don’t you fucking dare bring him into this. You’re not getting the case and that’s final and if you want to keep talking back to your superior like that then I’ll just have to-” all the sudden Woojin’s phone rings cutting him off.

He takes a quick breath trying to regain his composure, “We will not be discussing this any further, now get out of my office.” He doesn’t even look up at the two as they exit the room. Once he hear it shut he falls back into his chair picking up his phone. 

“Hey baby, what’s going on” he rubs his eyes trying not to sound as stressed as he is. His voice softened greatly as he talked to Chan, he never took a harsh tone with the younger, not anymore, not after everything he’s gone through. 

“You forgot lunch at home.” “Ah shit, my bad.” “It’s okay bear.” Woojin stood from the desk only to turn around and lean against it so he could look out the window.

“Ya know baby, you could always come into the city and bring it to me… we could eat lunch together in my office, it’d be nice.”

Silence came from the other line. “I don’t think that’s a good idea Wooj… I just- too many bad memories ya know?” “Yeah I get it, I don’t want to push you to do anything you’re not comfortable with yet.” Woojin hid the disappointment in his voice well.

“I’ll just pick something up, don’t worry about it baby.” “Okay… well I’ll see you tonight.” “I love you.” “I love you too.” Woojin put his phone down before throwing his head in his hands. He felt so upset with himself, he should know better than to push Chan like that.

After Chan’s breakdown when Woojin was in the hospital he only got worse. He’d developed severe anxiety and depression making it hard to get out of bed or get through the day without a panic attack. It hit its worse when he was hospitalized after voicing thoughts of self harm to his therapist, he stayed there for almost a month, it nearly broke Woojin.

But thankfully, with a mix of therapy, medication, and all the love and support he received from his friends, family, and loving husband he got better. But, he wasn’t the man he was three years ago.

He’d left the force not long after getting married after his therapist told him it was unhealthy for him to stay, now he just stays at home most days keeping it tidy and working on the garden out back.

It was so hard on Woojin, but he never let it show. He was there for Chan like all the times he’d been there for him. Slowly he opened his draw grabbing his keys to go get lunch down the street.

It was a nice thought of him and Chan having lunch together, too nice a thought to be true.

—

A delicate hand lifted up a freshly bloomed flower to the sunlight. A warm smile spread across Chan’s face seeing his healthy flowers, he stood up looking around at his flourishing garden with pride.

“Chris? Do these look any good?” His head turned to see a basket of freshly picked strawberries shoved in his face. The plump red fruit made his smile grow even more.

“They look perfect, thank you Jeongin.” The younger smiled shyly at the praise lowering the basket.

“I think we are good for today. Come on.” He waved him forward as they walked back to the house resting his hand on the boy’s shoulder.

About a year ago Chan and Woojin had decided to was probably best to get away from the city a bit. They moved outside the city to a nice house by the woods, it was quaint and rustic, perfect for the two.

“Innie, do you mind washing the strawberries?” “Not at all.” Jeongin happily took the berries over to the sink. Chan took a second to second to lean against the counter and just breathe.

He felt bad, he wanted to see Woojin but the idea of stepping in that building, it was just too much. He should make it up to him. “Hey, how about we order fried chicken, Woojin would like that. He’s been working so hard lately.” He called to Jeongin, the younger turned off the fusate turning to him.

“Yeah, he’s been pulling long hours right? We should do something for him. Maybe you should suck it up and watch the bachelor with us.” “I said something nice not putting my life on the line. Now go order the chicken you little brat.” Chan teased giving him a big hug from behind.

Jeongin squealed fighting free of him before running off to the phone. Chan fell back against the counter with a careless giggle, god he loved that kid.

—

_ “Mr. Yang, you have a visitor.” The lights in his room, he squinted his puffy eyes trying to block out the light. “W-What do you mean a visitor?” “Someone is here to see you.” _

_ Hesitantly he got up follow the nurse from the safety of his room, the thought bugging his mind of who on earth could be here to see him. _

_ Maybe it’s J, he’s come back and wrap him up in his arms and tell him that he’s sorry they run away to be happy together. He knew he shouldn’t think like that but a part of him couldn’t help it. But the person waiting at the table was definitely not J. _

_ “Jeongin, we’ve met before. I’m Bang Woojin, it’s nice to formally meet you.” Woojin stuck out his hand but Jeongin ignored it just sitting down and ignoring his eyes. “I thought your name was Kim Woojin.” “It was, but my husband won the battle for who was taking who’s last name.” He chuckled but quickly stopped when he saw Jeongin’s expression stay the same. _

_ “From what I've heard Minho has come to see you a few times” “he hasn’t come in months. He realized what the doctors are denying.” Woojin leaned in. “What’s that?” “They can’t fix me.” _

_ “Don’t say that-” “it’s the truth! I know you don’t think I’m that smart but I have a masters in social work, I was a licensed therapist. I know how the mind works and I know you can’t fix mine.” _

_ He rubbed away his tears before they could fall. “Just leave, you’re not going to accomplish anything here. I’m a lost cause.” He waited for the detective to get up and leave him there but he didn’t. _

_ “You ever played chess?” “What?” “Chess. I could teach you if you’d like.” Jeongin stared dumbfounded as Woojin grabbed a chess board from one of the other tables in the visiting room. “Look I don’t-” “White or black?” Jeongin just continued looking at him. Realizing that he wasn’t going to get Woojin to leave he turned the board so that the white pieces faced him. _

_ “So how do you play?” “Honestly? I don’t know, but we can find out together.” Woojin chuckled moving one of the pieces in a direction he didn’t know if it was correct or not. Jeongin looked at him strangely, but Woojin just smiled at him “well? Are you going to move?” _

_ They sat there for two hours trying to play chess with no clue what they were doing. By the end Jeongin was laughing so hard he was on the verge of tears. _

_ It was honestly heart breaking for Woojin to see him so hopeless thinking he couldn’t get better. He clearly had had a rough life, he was an emotionally dependent person who was taken advantage of and abused. Woojin couldn’t just sit by and watch this boy suffer, so if he needed someone to support him, that’s exactly what he’ll do. _

_ “Would you look at the time, I have to get home.” Woojin stands brushing off his coat, the bright smile that had formed on Jeongin’s face faded in the blink of an eye. Woojin frowned, “don’t worry, I’ll be back Friday. We can play again then.” “Really?” “Really.” _

_ Jeongin stood up only to be pulled into a hug by Woojin. “I believe you can get better. I’m not going to give up on you.” Jeongin lost it. He fell to the floor bursting into tears, Woojin just sat down next to him hugging him again. _

_ “W-Why are you doing this? I-I hurt you, I almost shot your friend, why are you helping me?” _

_ “Because you’re a good person, you just need someone to remind you that.” _

_ — _

Woojin unlocked the front door only to be met with loud laughter from the living room. Jeongin was clearly over.

“I’m home!” He called out trying to force a smile though it was hard after the day he’d had. Entering the kitchen he saw Chan standing up to come great him “hey there baby bear” “hi love.” Chan leaned up sealing their lips together softly.

Woojin wraps an arm around his waist pulling him tight before pulling away. “You got chicken without me?” “Well it was _ for you _ but _ someone _started eating a little early.” Chan gazed over to the younger sinking down into his chair.

“Chan was the one who said I could.” “Oh was he?” Woojin smirked wrapping his other arm around his husband attacking his neck with little pecks. “Hey cut it out!” He giggle trying to pull away.

Not even ten minutes later the three were sprawled out on the couch around the bucket of chicken staring off at the tv. Woojin, having changed into comfy clothes, was wrapped around his husband tightly giving him little kisses every here and there.

“This show is so… trashy” “I don’t care, I like it so get over yourself.” Chan stuck out his tongue like a child before pushing Woojin away. “I’ll just cuddle Innie then” before the younger could say a word he was pulled up off the couch and into Chan’s arms the latter cradling him like a baby.

“Let go!” “Nope, since Woojin is gonna be mean I need to get my cuddles somewhere else.” He sat back down on the couch keeping Jeongin close to his chest.

“Come on” Woojin scooted over wrapping back around Chan, “you can’t stay mad at me baby and you know it.” He kisses up behind his ear, Chan giggles leaning back to meet his lips. Jeongin screams trying to break free “leave me out of your domestic disputes!”

They both grab the boy pulling him as close as possible Chan kissing the messy brown hair atop his head. They all laugh falling back and finally calming down.

A half an hour later Jeongin was sound asleep curling into Woojin chest, Chan wasn’t far behind him already struggling to keep his eyes open. “Bear why don’t you go put him in the guest room?” “Yeah I’m going.”

Woojin grabs his legs lifting the peacefully sleeping boy up and crying him down the hall. He digs his face into the latter’s shoulder trying to block out the bright light of the hallway “s-sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” He whispered. “It’s okay Innie, you know you’re always welcome here.”

He placed him down on the bed making sure he was nice and warm before leaving him to sleep the night away. When he walked into his own room to see Chan already with his face shoved in his pillow.

“Hey there sleeping beauty” a soft groan came from the younger. Woojin threw off his shirt before wrapping turning off the light and wrapping around him. 

“Hey, I love you.” “I love you more” “impossible.” Chan turned around around hugging his loving husband as he drifted off to sleep. Woojin couldn’t quite sleep yet though, he stared at the man he loved with his whole heart, looking at his peaceful face he knew he couldn’t let all of his hard work get undone because that _ thing _was back on the streets.

He couldn’t let the joker take away the people he loved, he was going to keep Chan and Jeongin safe. Whatever it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup yup it wasn’t long but it’s back people, I don’t have much to say just be prepared.
> 
> -Cammy
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/sunlightlix)  
[cc](http://curiouscat.me/sunlightlix)


	2. NOTICE: NOT A CHAPTER

Hello, I’ve come on here just to inform you all that I’m putting this fic on hold for a little bit. I am not discontinuing it because of the Woojin situation. Woojin will forever be a part of Stray Kids and will always have a piece of my heart. I will never stop including him in any of my aus and fics, he is still part of this family. That being said it hurt _a lot_ to get the news this morning and it really affected me, I putting it on hold because I just can’t do it right now. It hurts too much. Woojin I love with my whole heart and I miss you so so much. I’m sorry to disappoint people who were excited for this but you are going to have to wait a little bit longer while I process all of this. Please try to understand.

-Cammy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay strong everyone


End file.
